


Don't Say a Word

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha and Bucky have a pact. It's simple: don't tell.





	Don't Say a Word

Natasha blinked awake and would have groaned had she been alone. Instead, she glanced towards the man sleeping beside her and then tried to creep off the bed as quietly as she could. Even in his sleep, he reached for her. It was almost cute.

He woke up when he didn't find her and peered at her blearly before rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You can't tell—"

"Don't say a w—"

They each stopped and looked at each other before Bucky gestured for her to speak first. "Clint. Don't say anything to Clint."

"As long as you don't tell Steve."


End file.
